


The Tumblr Crackficlets 1 - Mummy's Boys

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, I cracked on Tumblr omg what is this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short, cracky little stories on various Sherlock pictures that I keep finding on the Internets.   For the first one - Mummy Holmes wants a picture of "her boys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets 1 - Mummy's Boys

Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/29006248123/so-uh-tell-me-why-are-we-doing-this-again)

 

  


“So, uh, tell me, why are we doing this again?”

An exasperated sigh.  “Because Mummy would like to have a more recent picture of ‘her boys’ and I’m afraid, Dr. Watson, that appellation now includes _you.”_

If it was possible for someone with a baritone to squeak, Sherlock was certainly able to manage it.  John wished he had the foresight to record it. 

_“Mycroft!”_

“Little brother, I may have _certain resources_ at my disposal but if you wish to protest this and potentially upset Mummy, I suggest _you_ take it up with _her._ ”  A smirk.  “She’s rather taken with your Army doctor and applauds your good taste.”

At this point, said Army doctor has buried his face in his hands although his ears have turned a charming shade of pink.  _“Oh my God.”_

“I am being pestered on the wedding date, which, honestly, is not fair, since _I_ am not the one concerned with wedding _anyone_ at this time— “

_“Oh my God.”_

“—not to mention talking of _grandchildren_ — “

“Oh FML.  Really.  Fuck. My. Life.”  A certain Army Doctor was now taking his case heavenwards, though it was not quite sure whether he was expecting a response, considering the language being used. 

A growl.  “Mycroft?  _Do shut up!_ ”

(Picture Source: [Cumberbatchweb](http://www.benedictcumberbatch.co.uk/))

 


End file.
